Half-Anniversary
by Percabethshipper24
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been married for six happy months now and yet they have forgotten it's their half Anniversary. Piper reminds them of it and surprises them with her gift. This is my first ever fan fiction and I know it's not perfect. So Please review on how I can make it better and whether you like it or not!
1. Pink Envelopes

**Annabeth's POV**

Time flew while I was with Percy. It had been six happy months since our wedding without us realising it. Percy and me were cuddling in bed just like it was a usual Saturday morning when the door bell rang.

'Come on, who would disturb us so early in the morning?' Percy said.

'It's nearly noon Percy. Go and check who is on the door.'

'I always open the door. It's your turn this time." He cried.

'Oh no Seaweed Brain, I opened the door last night when the pizza delivery boy arrived.' I said.

'Arghh! Please one last time ' he said making a cute face.

I could never resist this face of his. He looked like a cute little seal. So I jumped out of bed and threw a pillow at his face. 'Okay Seaweed Brain. This is the last time.'

'I love you Wise Girl' he said making an even cuter face.

So I went and opened the blue door (most of the things in our house were blue. Thanks to my stupid husband) and couldn't see anyone. So I looked around and found a two pink envelopes with marks LETTER ONE and TWO lying on our blue doormat. I picked it up. It was from my best friend Piper, who recently got proposed by her boyfriend Jason Grace. I went straight to our room where my stupid husband had went to sleep again.

'Wake up Percy. Look it's a letter.'

'No posts on SUNDAY.' He cried out.

'Today is Saturday silly and I guess Piper left it on our door.'

'Why is she writing to us ? She could just text.' He said in a sleepy voice. ( Speaking truthfully, I found his sleepy voice the sexiest thing ever).

'We'll find out once you wake up.' I said shaking him. And so he woke up lazily.

'Okay, Okay. Stop shaking me.'

And so we opened the envelope with the mark LETTER ONE and took out the letter.

 _ **Dear Percy and Annabeth,**_

 _ **Happy half- Anniversary!**_

Me and Percy looked at each other with smirky smiles. Both of us had forgotten about it. Being a child of Aphrodite, Piper was always ahead in remembering all these days . We read on.

 _ **I bet none of you were aware of it, were you? Anyways, Annabeth I never thought you could survive with Percy but you did so cheers that.**_

I looked at Percy and he looked offened and super-cute. I kissed him on his cheek.

 _ **I am sorry I couldn't stop by. Me and Jason are flying to California to meet my dad. However, enjoy your special day. A gift is waiting for you in the next envelope.**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Piper**_

' Yay! A gift.' Percy exclaimed like a litle girl.

'Will you ever grow up Percy?' I said laughing at him.

'No I won't.' he said teasing me.

I opened the next envelope. It contained two air- tickets and a letter. Both me and Percy exchanged shocked looks and read on the letter.

 _ **So I know you guys have not been to you honeymoon yet. So here are two tickets to Hawaii (since I know how much Percy is obsessed with water) . I mean I know you guys do not need honeymoon to.. *Ahem* *Ahem***_

Our faces turned extremely scarlet.

 _ **Anyways, the flight is tomorrow morning. Enjoy your trip.**_

 _ **Happy Anniversary once again.**_

'FLIGHT! She had to give us flight. Why couldn't she give tickes to a cruise or something.' Percy whinned. My husband had always feared being in air since he was a son of Poseidon, the god of sea and the sky was the domain of Zeus who always hated Percy.

'Come off it Percy! Nothing's gonna happen. Chill out. For once we can travel like mortals.' I said.

'Well even mortals travel in cruise ships.' He complained.

'Cruise ships take a lot longer'

' But I can like make it go faster by…'

' Nothing doing. We are going that's it.' I said

'Okay if you wish. But if we die you'll be responsible.'

'We won't.' I said laughing and kissed him. 'We'll enjoy. Come on we've got packing to do.'


	2. The Airplane

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I called Piper almost as I finished (almost) convincing my husband who could fight monsters single-handedly but feared travelling in an airplane. Demigods are not particularly allowed to use a cell phone but we always kept one handy.

"Thank You. Thank you... Thank you... "I couldn't control my excitement.

"Are you seriously thanking me? By the way Mrs. Jackson, I cannot believe you guys. Why haven't you already had your honeymoon?"

"It was because of my stupid boss killing me with burden. But its fine, you know. Being with Percy is all that matters." I said because it WAS completely true. When I was with Percy, it didn't quite matter if I was at camp, college, at Hawaii or even at Tartarus.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" She screamed making me blush.

"Tell Percy I said this and I'll kill you."

"HAHA... I WILL..." She said teasing me.

"I HATE YOU" I said grumpily

"Love you Annabeth. Now go continue your packing. I'll catch you later." She said and hung up without waiting for a reply.

The whole day was spent packing all the necessary stuff while my husband just sat on the couch watching an ocean documentary and laughed continuously (which I could never understand why).

"Nectar and Ambrosia check. Passports check. Blue cookies, uh what? Percy did you just put blue cookies on our list." I screamed.

"Of course I did. Do you think I can live a day without my cookies." He said and laughed yet again at something in the documentary. I laughed at how my husband was 24 and was same as he was 8 years ago.

"Now if you do not mind, will you stop watching this for like the millionth time and help me for a change." I shouted.

'You can find the Athena Parthenos without me but you cannot pack a bag without me. Not to wise of you Wise-Girl.'

"Arg! FINE. Don't help me." I said with an irritated tone.

"Did you know you look so hot when you're angry?" He said smirking.

"I HATE...…" and he kissed me leaving my sentence incomplete.

"I know you don't." He said and kissed me yet again.

I loved it how he exactly knew what to say or what to do to cheer me up. I could not express it in words how much I love him more than I love anything or anyone else in the world including myself. After being with each other through all the ups and downs here we were together for six months and going on our honeymoon. I still remember the time when he was taken away from me and I cannot even imagine reliving those months spent without him.

I didn't realize I was staring at him with teary eyes.

"Hey! What's wrong Wise-Girl? Did I say something? What did I do? I am sorry' He said with his beautiful sea green eyes full of worries.

"I-I-It's just that I love you." I said still with tears in my eyes.

'I love you too.' He said and kissing me so hard I could barely breathe.

* * *

The morning went by so quick that I barely remember. We finished all our morning chores and after checking if we had carried all our belongings rushed to the airport. Oh Gods, it felt so good travelling like mortals for once. Having a happy honeymoon just like a mortal couple. For once we got forget all about all the monsters we've fought and have the times of our lives. I could never thank Piper enough. Soon we boarded the flight and were ready to take off.

Percy had started panicking even before we left the house and had kept whining throughout the journey to the airport. And now when we were finally there sitting in the airplane, he held my hand so tightly that I thought he was about to break it apart.

"Percy calm down. It's only a plane. It's not like Zeus is going to kill you." I urged to Percy.

"Umm. A-A-Annabeth. We. ARE. ABOUT. TO. DIE" He looked so tensed now I was very sure he might pass out any moment now.

The plane started to take off and the look on Percy's face was so tensed that he had sweat all over his face. I was slightly amused.

"Oh my Gods! Oh my Gods! We're flying" He screamed and I laughed not being able to control it anymore.

"There is nothing to be laughed at." He said still strained.

"I guess that is what you did when I slept on the couch because there was A FRICKIN' SPIDER in our room."

"Can we not argue? I do not want us to die arguing." He said making a hysterical face.

"No one's dying trust me." I said and I kissed him. He soon passed out.

"Can't wait for the flight back home". I thought. I had seen all the sides of him, his brave side killing all the demons, his funny side, his stupid side, even his angry and horrifying side when he poisoned Akhlys, the goddess of misery and poison, the keeper of the death mist by controlling her own poison. I shivered at the thought of it. But of all the sides of Percy, the scarred was my most favorite because it's not always that you see the son of Poseidon scarred at something. I let all these thoughts slip by and looked at my Seaweed Brain (who by the way, still drooled when he slept). He looked so much at peace and so very cute. I pecked him on his cheek and placed my head on his shoulder thinking about the good times we were going to have.


End file.
